


The Problems With Reapers

by Notyourveragesofa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Black Butler - Freeform, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourveragesofa/pseuds/Notyourveragesofa
Summary: William is in trouble again. While out collecting souls of fallen humans, he ran into a red-haired devil who "accidentally" ratted them out. Now trapped, William and Grell have two options; call the Phantomhives, or be stuck for eternity.





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive stood with his demon companion on the roof of the Phantomhive manor. It was almost sunset, and the young lord had commanded he be brought up to see it, hoping to bring even the shadow of a smile onto his gloomy face. Sebastian stood nearby, grimacing at the crashes he heard from the other servants just below him. 

 

They ran around carelessly, not even once taking the advice of the head servant. The only thing they seemed good at these days was destruction`. The tall demon shook the ruinous humans from his mind, looking over to his Lord. Ciel still frowned as the bright sun sunk below the horizon. He feared nothing would make him smile again, not even his soon-to-be fiance, Elizabeth Midford. 

 

Ciel stood, turning to his butler. “Take me back inside, this burning sky reminds me too much of that day.” Sebastian noticed the sadness in his master's voice and obeyed swiftly. Before long, they had swung down into the young lord’s bedroom. Sebastian sat the boy on the bed and started to dress him for the night. 

 

Just as he started to untie Ciel’s shoe, a crash was heard from nearby. “You Lord, I will go see what has happened, please remain here.” Ciel jumped up, “I will be coming, do not object to this.” The butler could only sigh knowing he could do nothing to keep the child grounded. He followed the lord down the hallways and to the front of the manor, where they had originally heard the crash. 

 

As respectful as could be, Sebastian flung open the doors to the manor. Bard knelt near a small crater, his eyes narrowed into the place. Mey-rin hung over his shoulder while Finny covered his eyes, nervous to see what was there. Tanaka just sat nearby, doing what he normally does. Sebastian helped the young lord down the stairwell. 

 

“Get away from there, you blundering dimwits!” Ciel exclaimed, causing the three hirelings to jump away. He nodded Sebastian forward, watching as the demon moved swiftly to where Bardroy once sat. The demon reached into the hold, pulling out a small box with a note attached to it. With the other Manor inhabitants trailing, Sebastian brought the box back to his master. “Here you  are Bocchan, now let us go inside. We can’t have you getting sick. And you four, clean up this mess!” 

 

Sebastian checked his watch as he followed the queen’s guard dog like a puppy. He muttered silently to himself; “A whole five minutes off schedule, how absurd.” They soon reached the boy’s office, where Sebastian lit the candles with a light clap. He then turned back to his master, who was trying to pry open the rusted case. 

 

Now in the light, they could see the metal case, sprinkled with rust. The note was bolted to it. The butler took the small box, flipping it and easily pulling it open. “Show off.” Ciel murmured, just loud enough for Sebastian to hear him. The butler smirked, setting the case before him. Ciel reached in, pulling out a small, carefully packaged, glass bottle. 

It had a strange blue liquid in it. The rest of the things in the box were two outfits, one sized for a man, the other a young boy, and two green capes. Sebastian opened the note, reading it to the boy. 

 

“Dear Earl Phantomhive, It is rare I call on the help of a handicapped Demon, but I am afraid I have gotten myself into a predicament. My unwanted, red haired partner has endangered us once again. I do not beg, but we are in need of serious help, if not, I’m afraid a certain two shinigami will not make it out of here. I advise you to put on the outfits and down half of the potion each. Come at once, Will the reaper.” 

 

Ciel bit his lip, adjusting his eye patch slightly. “I’m in need of something exciting. Let’s prepare. I want us out by morning.” Sebastian nodded. “I will alert the servants of this.” And like that, the butler was gone.

 

About an hour or so passed before the demon had gotten the tornadoing servants informed of their off-taking. He had set them to work before heading right back up to join his lord in the office. Sebastian flung open the door to reveal a passed out Ciel. He was snoring softly, his head laying across his desk. 

 

Sebastian approached, patting his head to wake him silently. The boy opened his revealed eye, staring up tiredly at the servant. “Seba… stian?” He croaked. Sebastian frowned down at the boy. “My, my, master, how irresponsible to fall asleep at work. Come now, we must prepare. Morning will be here before we know it.” 

 

He dressed the boy in the attire they had received, then went to change himself. When he returned, he saw Ciel squirming in the clothing. “What is wrong, my lord?” He pulled on the straps. “It’s so bloody stiff! Whatever are these straps for!” Sebastian lay the green cape over his uncomfortable master, “You survived in a corset for a whole night, surely this is nothing. Now then, let us be off.”

 

Sebastian handed the drink to his master, uncorking it before it reached the boy. Ciel chugged half the bottle, gagging once he had. The demon drank the rest and still stood as stiff as a ruler. Ciel stopped coughing just in time to see his legs slowly vanishing. It only moved upwards, consuming him until he wasn’t there. Sebastian was consumed by the same magic and they were soon transported away.

 

Ciel reappeared in the midst of a town. All the lights in the homes seemed to be off, so he waited in the street, watching his butler slowly become visible. Together they walked street after street before coming to a group of people. They all seemed to be dressed similarly to the two of them, yet on their shoulder was a horse’s head instead of an angel’s wings. They soon spotted the two, turning to greet them. 

 

“Survey corps? What does Corporal Levi want now?!” Exclaimed one. Ciel opened his mouth to speak to them, “Who is--” Sebastian cut him off swiftly. “I’m sorry, sirs,we are very new to this and were wondering if you could point us in the right direction.” Ciel mocked the tall demon under his breath, obviously annoyed. A second man got up. “They’re right inside these walls, towards the more grassy area. We’ll open the gate for you. He moved to open it, turning a crank until there was just enough room for the pair to sneak underneath.

 

Once through the gates, they started toward the west, where they could see the start of a grassy area. Tired of walking, the young Ciel looked up at his butler. “Carry me, Sebastian. All this walking is taking a lot out of me.” He stated blandly. The butler swooped him up bridal style and started to run as fast as he could towards a campfire in the distance. 

 

They arrived in a matter of minutes, barely giving Ciel any time to relax before being thrust before a cabin. Sebastian carefully set down Ciel before walking up to the campfire. Two people sat, talking silently in the firelight. Ciel lay a hand on Sebastian’s back, stopping him. “A dog follows it’s owner.”Understanding the boy’s words, he stepped back, letting his lord lead them toward the two. 

**A/N: I made this really long cause I felt like it. Comment if you want more of this and I'll do it! <3**


	2. Chapter 2

They didn’t notice the two approaching. The conversation the two soldiers had was more important that that. Eren whispered to Armin. “I heard it wasn’t human. Corporal Levi won’t tell me much other than that.” Armin frowned, “Are they like you, I mean, do they have your ‘condition?’” Eren let out an exasperated sigh. “I have no clue, but he said they’re definitely not human.” Their conversation was cut short by a clearing of the throat. 

 

Nervous, the two shot up into a salute, but when noticing they were not anyone with high status, they both relaxed. A small boy, with hair that couldn’t be described in any other way than “bluenette,” stood near a taller, more intimidating, man. He looked up at him, Eren, of course, being only a bit taller. 

 

“We are soldiers from a neighboring army. We have been transferred here by order of our, uh, what is the word?” He looked up at his butler, who spoke in a strong accent, one that almost matched the smaller boy’s, “Commander.” The boy nodded, “Yes, that guy. Who may we speak to about this?” Eren frowned, “Corporal maybe. What are you two’s names?” The taller one introduced them. “This is Ciel Phantomhive, and you may call me Sebastian.” 

 

“I guess Corporal Levi would be your best bet, he’s most likely open at this time.” Eren thought out loud. Ciel nodded, “Then, if you would take us to him, we would greatly appreciate it.”

 

***

 

Sebastian leaned down to his Master, who whispered to him, “I believe these people have William and Grell.” Sebastian nodded, looking back up and thinking to himself about this. Of course they would. Sebastian had heard the two’s conversation, noting that it was multiple people and they were not human. 

 

Soon, the foursome came across a set of double doors. “He should be in here. We’ll leave you to this, we’re not technically supposed to be awake.” Armin stammered. Eren gave him a small pat, and they ran off down the hallway. Sebastian pushed open the door for his young master, tailing him as he walked toward a man sitting at a table. His hair was jet black and his eyes a dark green. He turned his head as the two neared him, their footsteps echoing in the large cavern. 

 

He stood, pulling back on his jacket. The man was short, shorter than Eren. He reached about 3 inches above Ciel with his boots on. He crossed his arms and waited for someone to speak. CIel crossed his arms,looking straight at him, “I am Ciel Phantomhive, this is Sebastian Michaelis, we have come from another troop to join your army.” The man’s eyes narrowed at the two. “Levi Ackerman, did the king send you?” Ciel bit his lip, “Yes, Mr. Ackerman.” Answered Sebastian, giving another bow. 

 

Levi only gave an exasperated sigh. “Of course he did. Get to bed soliders, we have an extra set of sleep attire in the barracks. It’s down the hall and to the right.” Sebastian smiled and bowed to the man, as he usually does to most people he meets. “Thank you, Mr. Ackerman.” 

 

They turned to leave and Levi stopped them, “It’s Corporal to you, soldier.” They then headed down to the barracks, where Sebastian changed Ciel before he fell asleep. Now, if you didn’t know, sleep for a demon is simply luxury, so Sebastian skipped on it, sneaking from the room and down the hallway. 

 

He stopped back at the room where he had met Levi, hearing whispering. “The two in the cell, we should bring them to the capital.” There was a pause as he listened, “No, these are our matters. It’s best if we dispose of them here, and here only.” Sebastian held back a chuckle. They wanted to kill two reapers? How funny that was. 

 

He wandered on, soon finding a set of stairs. He went down them, finding himself in a dungeon. He frowned, “Lucky guess.” There were two cells right next to each other. He peeked into the first one. A boy, one he had sworn he had already met, was it Aren? Meren? He didn’t need to think about it. He lay in the cell, a chain fit around his wrist. Sebastian frowned, turning to the other cell. It was best for him not to wake the boy. 

 

Looking in, someone immediately looked up at him. He pushed up his glasses, glaring at the butler. “It took you long enough.” Sebastian just smiled, “Yes, terribly sorry.” At his voice, another person shot up from the bed they were laying on. “Bassy!~” They shouted, turning back to stare at the demon dressed in uniform. “You’ve come to save me from this dreadful place!” 

He jumped at the bars, staring at the face of Sebastian. His long, red hair was a mess and his coat was in shambles. “Hello, Grell.” Sebastian muttered, not even the least bit excited to see him. He heard the rattle of chains and a small groan. “Can you guys shut up over there? I’m trying to sleep.” The boy said tiredly, his voice cracking a bit. Sebastian sighed, his voice dropping to a whisper. “We’ll retrieve you in the morning.” And with a slight cry for help from Grell, he was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The young lord woke to the sound of stomping feet on the wooden floorboards. He felt someone nudging his arm and opened his blue eye. “Se..bas..stian?” The demon smiled down at him. “It is time to get up, my lord.” The boy sat up, his purple eye still closed as his butler tied his eyepatch over it.

 

Sebastian dressed the boy in the strappy uniform and tailed him while they followed the other scouts. They all gathered in the dining hall, sitting and eating quietly while Levi went over the plans for the day. 

 

“I don’t care where you go today, but after this house is cleaned to perfection, I want all of you out. You are not to return until 4:00 and are to alert me of any titan uprisings. Now, CLEAN! I want this place so shiny I can see my own damn reflection!” 

 

The scouts scattered in all directions, with Ciel and Sebastian walking behind them in their usual pair. Once to the first room free of any scout, Ciel sat and watched his butler clean the dark place. “You know, I could really go for some tea, Sebastian.” Ciel murmured, hoping his butler would catch on. 

 

“I checked their tea stash last night and I’m afraid the only beverage I can allow you to have is water. Please wait here while I retrieve it.”

 

“Fine. But be fast, I’d rather Levi not catch us.” the butler bowed, leaving his bocchan alone in the room. It wasn’t long until Ciel heard footsteps. He turned his head hoping to see his butler enter the room when a familiar man opened it instead.

 

Levi came in, his jacket discarded and a towel wrapped around his head. “I thought I told you to clean, newbie. Gt off you butt and pick up the mop.” Ciel got up, obviously enraged, “You dare speak to me in that manner? I have more power in my pinky finger than you have in your whole body, Mr. Levi!” Levi growled, holding up his hand to smack the boy.

 

A gloved hand grabbed Levis, and the Corporal swung around to meet him with a punch. The man easily stopped it. “Was I interrupting something.” Sebastians eyes glowed red and black mist curled off his skin. Levi stared at him, as if he’d seen worse than a demon butler. He ripped his hands away fromt the demon’s grasp. “Just get out of here. I’ll clean this room. I don’t want to see either of you around here, you hear me?” Sebastian bowed slightly and Ciel nodded. “Come on, Sebastian. Best we leave him to it.” Sebastian nodded, following his master along like an obedient puppy. 

 

_**A/N: Yo, sorry for not updating, I've been kinda busy. Give me any feedback in the comments, I'd love to hear what you all have to say!** _


End file.
